Sprung in den Tod
by Balko94
Summary: Zwei Wochen nach "Tod in den Wolken": Während Kate in der Rhea ist, bearbeitet das Team den Tod eines Fallschirmspringers.


Zwei Teenager saßen zusammen in einem großen Jeep und knutschten, während Kuschelmusik im Autoradio lief. Der Junge saß am Steuer des Wagens, der ihm anscheinend gehörte. „Hoffentlich merken meine Eltern nicht, dass ich weg bin." schaffte es das Mädchen zwischen den Küssen zu sagen.

„Das wird schon nicht passieren." erwiderte der Junge und fing an sich an ihrer Hose zu schaffen zu machen.

„Was tust Du da?" Das Mädchen war augenscheinlich nicht mit dem einverstanden, was der Junge tat. Bevor dieser etwas erwidern konnte, schlug etwas durch das Dach des Jeeps. Die beiden fingen an zu schreien und flippten nur noch mehr aus, als sie ein schmerzvolles Stöhnen hörte. Ein Mensch steckte in dem Dach ihres Wagens. Aus lauter Angst nahmen sie reiß aus und verschwanden.

* * *

><p>Es waren inzwischen zwei Wochen vergangen, seit Beckett aus dem Koma erwacht war und ihr ging es Tag für Tag besser. Ihre Freunde kamen sie regelmäßig besuchen, auch Martha und Perlmutter kamen zu Besuch, sogar Alexis hatte ihr eine Genesungskarte geschickt. Castle und sie kamen sich wieder näher und ihre anfänglichen Ängste vor einander verschwanden langsam. Beckett hatte sich inzwischen geschworen, dass sie mit Castle auf sich zukommen lassen will und wenn es zu einer Beziehung zwischen ihnen kommen würde, würde sie sich nicht währen.<p>

Castle saß an diesem Abend in seinem Büro im Old Haunt, wo er gerade Papierkram erledigte. Sein Handy hatte er abgestellt und die Festnetzleitung des Bürotelefons gekappt. Er war tief in seinen Papierkram vertieft, als sich auf einmal Tür am oberen Ende der Treppe öffnete. „Boss?" ertönte auf einmal Ryans Stimme.

„Hier unten." entgegnete Castle, womit er Ryan die Erlaubnis gab nach unten zukommen.

Der junge Detective schritt die Treppe hinunter und blieb vor dem Schreibtisch stehen: „Was macht Du hier?" fragte er neugierig.

„Arbeiten", erwiderte Castle trocken, woraufhin er von seinen Unterlagen aufschaute, „Und was tust Du hier?"

Ryan schaute auf den Tisch vor ihm, wo ihm ein iPhone auffiel, dass anscheinend ausgeschaltet war und er merkte auch, dass die Festnetzleitung nicht angeschlossen war. Damit war ihm klar, warum Castle nicht auf seine Anrufe reagiert hatte. „Wir haben eine neue Leiche. Ein Fallschirmspringer ist durch das Dach eines Jeeps gefallen." erklärte Ryan kurz. Castle stand sofort auf und verließ den Raum, noch bevor Ryan etwas sagen konnte. Er versuchte dem Autor zu folgen, doch dieser war bereits oben durch die Tür gegangen und hatte das Licht ausgeschaltet.

* * *

><p>Etwa eine Viertelstunde später kamen Castle und Ryan an dem Tatort beinahe in der Mitte des Central Parks an. Dort rannten einige uniformierte Beamte herum, Esposito stand bei einem älteren Mann, den er versuchte zu beruhigen, zwei junge Leute, ein Junge und ein Mädchen, saßen auf der aufgeklappten Kofferraumklappe eines NYPD-SUVs und Lanie untersuchte bereits die Leiche, während die CSU-Detectives die Spuren sicherten. Die beiden Ermittler gingen direkt zu Lanie weiter. „Ey Lanie, was hast Du hier für uns?" fragte Castle und erblickte die Leiche.<p>

Lanie saß auf dem Dach des Jeeps, direkt neben der Leiche, welche bis zur Hälfte im Jeep steckte. Das Dach des Jeeps war zerdrückt, die Beine des Toten, welche man durch die Fenster sehen konnte, waren mehrfach gebrochen und verbogen, so dass sie in einander verwickelt waren, das Genick schien gebrochen, Blut klebte am Mund, die Handgelenke waren gebrochen und eine Schulter war vollkommen verdreht. Der Anblick war mehr als ekelerregend. „Ein Mann Mitte der Dreißig, der eindeutig mit dem Fallschirm gesprungen ist.", sie deutete auf den Wagen der CSU, „Anscheinend hat sich der Schirm nicht geöffnet und er ist hier in den Wagen gecrasht. Dabei hat er sich mehrere Knochenbrüche zugezogen und diese waren letztendlich tödlich."

Castle nickte dankend und ging weiter zu Esposito, während Ryan bei Lanie zurückblieb. „Lanie weißt Du, warum Castle sein iPhone abgeschaltet, sich im Kellerbüro des Old Haunts zurückgezogen und dort den Festnetzanschluss gekappt hat?" fragte er und konnte sein Interesse an diesem Thema kaum verbergen.

„Woher soll ich das wissen?", erwiderte Lanie, „Komm hilf mir lieber die Leiche hier herauszukommen, anstatt Dich über Castles Benehmen zu wundern." Ryan drehte die Augen und kletterte in den Wagen, um die verflochtenen und gebrochenen Beine durchs Dach zuhiefen. Kaum hatten die beiden diese schwierige Aufgabe geschafft, kamen Castle und Esposito zurück zum Jeep.

„Und wie heißt unser Toter?" keuchte Ryan, während er aus dem Wagen stieg.

Esposito und Castle sahen ihn verwundert an, bevor Esposito das Wort ergriff: „Er ist ein Fallschirmspringer mit dem Namen Lawrence Hines. Er ist Mitglied des Fallschirmsprung-Clubs „Himmelstürmer", mehr wissen wir nicht."

Die vier standen für einen kurzen Moment schweigend da, bis Castle eine Entscheidung faste. „Ryan, mitkommen. Wir befragen nun die beiden Jugendlichen dort drüben." Er marschierte in die Richtung des SUVs, in/an/auf dem die beiden saßen, los und machte Ryan durch eine Geste deutlich, dass er ihm folgen sollte.

Ryan folgte ihm so schnell er konnte und die ganze Zeit brannte ihm die gleiche Fragen unter den Nägeln, wie auf der Hinfahrt, nämlich was mit ihm heute los war. Als die beiden bei den zwei Jugendlichen ankamen, zückte Ryan seinen Notizblock und wartete nur darauf, dass Castle mit der Befragung anfing. „Ist das Euer Auto?" fragte er die beiden verängstigten Jugendlichen, und das für seine Verhältnisse ziemlich forsch.

„Es ist mein Auto Sir." stotterte der Junge.

Castle drehte sich zu ihm um. „Und wie Dein Name?"

„Jimmy Bauer"

„Alter?"

„17" Jimmy wurde ziemlich unruhig, da er sich vorkam, als ob er von dem Vater seiner Freundin verhört werden würde.

„Und Sie sind?" Castle drehte sich zum Mädchen um.

„Ich bin Sarah Schaefer, seine Freundin. Und ich bin auch erst 17 Jahre alt." erklärte das Mädchen und nahm damit die Fragen nach ihren Personalien vorweg.

„Und was habt Ihr in dem Wagen gemacht, als der Mann durchs Dach schlug? Für Sex seit Ihr beide jedenfalls zu angezogen." Diese Bemerkung ließ Ryan kurz stutzen. Seit Monaten wartete er darauf, dass Castle auch mal wieder seine scherzhafte Seite während der Dienstzeit zeigte, was er aber bis jetzt nicht getan hatte. Ob es wohl daran lag, dass Beckett wieder aufgewacht war?

„Wir haben zu Owl City geknutscht und…"

Bevor Sarah weiter reden konnte, wurde sie von Castle unterbrochen: „Was bitte schön ist Owl City?"

„Eine Schmuseband, Boss." erklärte ihm Ryan. Als Castle ihm einen überraschten Blick zuwarf, sah er sich gezwungen, sich zu erklären: „Jenny findet sie toll und so schlecht sind sie eigentlich gar nicht. Alexis hört sie wahrscheinlich auch."

Castle warf ihm einen kaum interpretierbaren Blick zu, worauf Ryan sich dazu entschloss besser gar nichts mehr zu sagen. Castle drehte sich wieder Sarah zu: „Erzähl bitte weiter."

Sarah schluckte kurz. „Dann auf einmal krachte es und … und dieser Mann, er … er … er steckte auf einmal im Dach und stöhnte. Wir … wir hatten solche Angst und rannten davon. Als wir wenig später beruhigt hatten, haben wir einen Krankenwagen gerufen und … und danach die Polizei." Sarah fing beinahe an zu weinen. Castle legte ihr seine Hand auf die Schulter und sah ihr tief in die Augen, mit einem Blick den er seit Alexis' Weggang nur noch für Opfer und ihre Familien benutzte, einen sehr beruhigenden Blick, der tatsächlich half, Sarah zu beruhigen.

Nachdem sich Sarah beruhigt hatte, bedankten sich Castle und Ryan und gingen zurück zum Wagen, wo Esposito noch auf sie wartete. „Lanie ist inzwischen zurück zum Revier gefahren." informierte er die beiden, welche verständnisvoll nickten.

„Am besten fahren wir auch dorthin zurück und trommeln für morgen eine Versammlung der Fallschirmspringer zusammen." erklärte Castle und seine beiden Kollegen nickten zustimmend, woraufhin sie zu ihren Wagen gingen.


End file.
